An Old Friend
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Shuichi's old classmates comes to see him for a chance to hit it with NG. But what happens, if this classmates of his, is in love with Shuichi? What's Shuichi got to do with it? As well as this classmates of his excreepy boyfriend? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation: An Old Friend

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Shuichi/Yuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Shuichi?"

"What is it Hiro?"

"I got a call from one of our old friends in high school."

"Oh? There are so many people who I've known since high school."

Hiro twitched, "what about a certain girl that you've fallen in love with?"

Shuichi sat up straight on his bed as he stared at Hiro who was staring at him as he sat on the chair near the bed, "what are you talking about?"

"You remember don't you? Someone name Jun Kitamura? Remember her?"

Shuichi shrugged, "it's been five years since high school and four years since I dated Eiri and I'm the fiancée of his now," he said as he lied back down on his bed.

"Are you saying that you have no feelings of her anymore?"

"Nope. I barely know her now."

"Well, to tell you the truth, she just finished college last year and is hoping to be with NG-Corporation with her band and all," Hiro said.

"What? That's impossible though!"

Hiro stared at him, "Jun recognizes us from our promotions on television as well as our products Shuichi. She wishes to see us soon and hopefully watch her band as well."

"I don't know if Tohma is going to permit this," Shuichi said.

"What about my brother-in-law?" A voice asked interrupted the two.

The two looked and saw Eiri (Yuki) Uesugi standing by the bedroom door as he stared at his lover who was staring right back him.

"Eiri! I didn't heard you coming home!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"I always tell you Shuichi, your voice is loud and you don't hear anything," Yuki said as Hiro held back a smirk.

"So, how was the meeting with your editor?"

Yuki shrugged, "they'll be publishing my book pretty soon and I still have to finish the last chapter of this new book by two weeks. Which means, no loud things and no sex," he said as Shuichi pouted and Hiro smirked at that.

"Your working too much Eiri."

Yuki ignored that comment, "so, what are you two talking about?"

"A random girl that we've known from high school," Hiro said with a smile as Shuichi glared at him.

"Oh? Was she your fan or something?" Yuki asked with a small smile.

"Actually, the opposite way," Hiro said as Shuichi was now staring at his best friend unhappily.

"This I got to hear," Yuki said as he grabbed a chair to sit down.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hiro?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'm going to ask that girl Jun out now."_

_Hiro spun to see Shuichi directly at the face and saw that he was serious, "Jun Kitamura? She's really popular in this school. I think she's dating someone as well."_

_Shuichi shook his head, "I heard that the two broken up."_

"_Shuichi, I still don't think you should ask Jun out," Hiro said worriedly._

"_Your just jealous Hiro. I'm in love with somebody and you aren't."_

"_That's not it!"_

"_Hiro, I really want to do this. Do you know where I could find her?"_

_Hiro sighed, "I'm right behind you. You know that right?" He asked as Shuichi nodded. "You can find Jun with her five friends in the school cafeteria," he said as Shuichi beamed and he ran towards the cafeteria as Hiro followed him and the two saw Jun sitting with her friends as the group were chatting away happily._

_Shuichi began walking to the group as he could hear what they were talking, "Jun! You actually dumped that guy?" One of the girl's asked._

_Jun nodded, "he wasn't worth it."_

"_Hey Jun, look," a girl said as the girl gestured to Shuichi and Jun looked and saw him._

"_Hello Shuichi."_

"_I want to ask you something Jun."_

"_If you are asking me out on a date Shuichi, I have to deny you."_

"_What?"_

"_Your not my type and you are a waste of time," Jun said as the other girls tried not to chuckle._

"_But Jun, I really like you," Shuichi protested._

"_You always make mistakes Shuichi. I'm surprised that your sister Maiko is the opposite of you. You are annoying and stupid. I heard you barely passed the entrance exam in this school," Jun said as her friends chuckled._

"_We've aced that test," one of the girl's said smiling._

"_If you want to date me, you have to be top notch. You know what I mean, don't you?" She asked as she chuckled as she saw Shuichi shook his head. "The perfect student and popularity," Jun explained as Shuichi just stared at her._

"_That's enough Jun!" A voice rang out._

_Jun and the others looked as Shuichi did as well, "Maiko, we were just saying hello to your older brother," Jun said with a smile._

"_I don't know how long you've been tormenting my older brother, but he doesn't need the likes of you," Maiko said angrily._

"_The likes of me? Maiko, I'm hurt," Jun said with a smile._

_Maiko glared at her, "if you hurt my big brother again…"_

"_Or what Maiko? I heard that your boyfriend also dumped you as well. That four-eyed geek, wasn't it? I'm amazed that you actually went out with that person. His not top notch you know."_

_Maiko wanted to slap her but there were other teachers around in the cafeteria and decided against it, "c'mon big brother," she said as Shuichi followed her and he tried to ignore the laughter coming from Jun and the others as he saw Hiro staring at him worriedly as later that night, Shuichi stayed at Hiro's place and cried that night while Hiro comforted him._

_(End Flashback)_

"Jun Kitamura," Yuki said with a tone that could hurt someone.

"She sounds different on the phone though. Like she changed or something," Hiro said thoughtfully.

"Are you saying that I should call her and see her again?" Shuichi asked hopefully at Hiro as he had forgotten about Yuki for a moment and didn't know the hurt look on his face.

"It depends on someone though," Hiro said as he looked at Yuki.

Yuki shrugged although deep inside he hoped that Shuichi wouldn't agree but knew that Shuichi would agree since it was an old crush. "Just as long as you don't mention me that's fine. Go right ahead," Yuki said as Shuichi beamed.

"I'll call her right now!" He said excitedly as Hiro handed him a piece of paper and Shuichi left to use the phone in the kitchen.

"Will you be alright with this Yuki?" Hiro asked slowly.

"Just as long as he doesn't do anything stupid," Yuki replied as Hiro chuckled.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: no flames please._

_Hiro: Yup. We just got bored one day and started writing this._

_Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Yuki: review and update. _


	2. Jun Kitamura

Chapter II-Jun Kitamura

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Shuichi/Yuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Shuichi, slow down, will you?" Yuki asked annoyed as he tried to help his lover to calm down before meeting none other then Jun Kitamura at a small café at ten later that day.

"I can't slow down! I still can't believe Jun changed her personality after five years! This is so strange Eiri!" Shuichi exclaimed excitedly.

Yuki sighed in annoyance, "just don't drag me into this, will you?"

"Come with me."

"What?" This time, Yuki had stopped on what he was doing as he was staring at Shuichi in disbelief.

"I can't do this alone. Come with me."

Yuki snorted, "in the first place, why do you want to see her again? Aren't you in love with me?" He asked as he stared within Shuichi's eyes and he knew that Shuichi had forgotten about that momentarily.

"It's not that I'll fall back in love with her Eiri. Just come with me," Shuichi pleaded.

"Why don't you ask Hiro instead? I'm sure he'll be glad to come with you."

"His with Ayaka in Kyoto today, remember?"

Yuki sat down at a chair in front of the table as he pulled himself in, "just go. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you," he said as Shuichi pouted but finally gave in as he knew it wasn't any good into pestering Yuki if he had finally made his choice.

(Later that day)

Shuichi looked around for Jun as he hadn't a clue on what she looks like after all these years.

"Shuichi! Over here!" A voice called out to him.

Shuichi turned to his right and he saw a beautiful black-haired girl with white skin as she wore a blue Kimono. "Jun?" He asked surprised as the girl smiled at him.

"I see that you still remember me," Jun said.

"You never talked to me again after these five years Jun," Shuichi said as the two were now sitting at a park bench as they looked at people who were passing by.

Jun nodded slowly, "I heard about you and Hiro. You work for NG now, don't you?"

"Yea. I heard that you gotten yourself a band?"

Jun nodded, "you remember my friends in high school? Me along with three other girls decided to make a band and we thought that since you know Tohma Seguchi, you could make a interview between us."

"I don't think that's going to work," Shuichi said as he was serious now.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked as she looked at him.

"When I first came to the company, Tohma didn't recognized me after my first concert that was the opening act for ASK. After the concert, Tohma thought we needed a keyboardist so he asked his cousin Fujisaki Suguru to come and join us and our band became popular after that."

"We only have one song so far Shuichi. Is that enough to do a concert?" Jun asked worriedly.

Shuichi nodded, "for beginners and then you have to do more later on. But Tohma might find you someone that can write for you."

Jun shook her head stubbornly, "I write all the songs and that's final."

Shuichi looked at her, "if you want to be apart of NG, you have to adjust to Tohma's arrangements. Tohma is very strict and he kicks people out who are useless to him," Shuichi said.

Jun stared at him, "you've changed a lot Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled at her, "of course I have. I'm dating Eiri Yuki now, remember?" He asked as Jun stared at him surprised and Shuichi showed her the ring.

"Amazing. My last fiancé dumped me," Jun murmured.

"What happened?" Shuichi asked concerned.

Jun shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

Shuichi sighed, "I'll speak to Tohma tomorrow since today's my day off. You want to go anywhere else?"

Jun beamed at him, "Shibuya?" She suggested.

Shuichi chuckled, "let's go then," he said as the two went to Shibuya.

* * *

tbc...

me: some of the chapters are extremely short.

Shuichi: extremely?

me: Well...I just started writing on the first chapter and this plot came to my head. So yea...

Jun: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Yuki: review and update.


	3. Implying

Chapter III-Implying

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"I'm sorry Shindou. The concert is near and I can't put in a band that was discovered by you. Even if it's an ex-girlfriend or something," Tohma said the next day as he hadn't heard the entire story yet as he had heard it just bits of pieces still.

"Why not? You made me play in ASK's opening act. Remember that?" Shuichi asked.

"I remember."

"Give them a chance like you did with me. You won't regret it Tohma," Shuichi said as he was now being stubborn.

"Is this about the band or the lead singer Shindou? I thought you were dating my dear brother-in-law?" Tohma asked as he glared at him.

"I am. It was just a shock to see Jun Kitamura again," Shuichi said slowly.

"Let's say I'll go and put her in the opening act for your concert, what happens if the song doesn't make a big hit? Who's going to pay the money?" Tohma asked.

"I assure you, it will be a big hit!"

"Did you even take a look at her song lyrics yet?"

"No," Shuichi said quietly as he looked down.

"That's why I'm asking you, who's going to pay the money if she fails?"

"Bad Luck will pay the rest. We are on the top charts, aren't we? Please Tohma. Give her a chance," Shuichi pleaded.

Tohma sighed, "after work, go and see her lyrics and then if it's good enough, call me and I will consider your proposal," he said as he handed his card to Shuichi as Tohma knew that he had no idea what Tohma's telephone number was nor business number.

(After work)

Shuichi decided to do what Tohma told him to do as he called Jun right before he left NG and decided to meet her at a café that was near Yuki's place. He was sitting by the entrance at the small café as Jun arrived ten minutes later after he had arrived at the café.

"So sorry I'm late Shuichi," Jun said apologizing as Shuichi shook his head.

"No. I wasn't waiting long Jun," Shuichi said.

"Here's the lyrics," Jun said nervously as she handed Shuichi the song.

**Love Chronicles**

**Anime: Full Moon Wo Sagashite**

Band: Changin' My Life 

**why? I've completely forgotten how to love**

**Meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting**

**Somehow, I have decided upon that idea**

**You tied my loose shoelaces of my dirty sneakers**

**Your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight**

**It's not that I love for want of love**

**You gave me the courage to love straightforward**

"This song, it's about me, isn't it?" Shuichi asked with a slight blush.

Jun nodded, "I've decided to write a song about you since you're the one who changed me."

"How so?"

"I love you Shuichi. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Not even if I had a fiancée back then," Jun admitted.

Shuichi's blush deepened at that moment, "I love you as well Jun. But I have a fiancée and I don't think breaking off will be the ideal realistic here."

"Eiri Yuki, right? The romance novelist?" Jun asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Shuichi, your still an idiot after all these years. I've seen the both of you on televisions, interviews…etc. Also, he mentions at every novel that he writes now at the end that you are his lover and the only one."

Shuichi looked down, "I'm sorry that I couldn't return your feelings for you Jun. But Tohma had agreed to let you play in the opening act."

Jun squealed and before he knew it, Jun had leaned over the table and kissed him fully on the lips without them noticing a portable camera taking a quick picture of the two before the two finally realized what they were doing.

"I'm so sorry Shuichi! I shouldn't have done that!" Jun said quickly.

"It was just excitement. Well? You sure you want to play the opening act for us?"

"I overdid my excitement, didn't I?" Jun asked with a grin.

Shuichi chuckled, "of course you did," he said as Jun stood up and went over to hug him before leaving once again so she could tell her band mates about it.

Shuichi smiled at the encounter he had as he dialed Tohma's number with his cell phone.

"**Tohma Seguchi speaking," the other voice at the end said.**

"**Tohma, it's me, Shuichi."**

**"Ah, Mr. Shindou! What can I do for you?"**

**Shuichi twitched though Tohma couldn't see it, "Jun's lyrics are alright. It's going to hit the top of the charts for NG."**

"**Well, I surely hope so. Well then. The opening band would be surely disappointed about the news."**

**"Who was the opening band?"**

"**Nittle Grasper.****"**

**Shuichi froze, "are you serious?"**

**Tohma chuckled, "no. ****ASK**** was supposed to play but I'm guessing Tachi wouldn't be too happy."**

"**I'll warn Yuki about him."**

"**See that you do. See you at work tomorrow Shindou," Tohma said and the two hanged up from one another.**

* * *

tbc...

me: sorry for the long wait.

Shuichi: about time.

Tohma: calm down Shuichi.

Jun: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update.


	4. Angered

Chapter IV-Angered

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"SHUICHI!"

Shuichi jerked awake as he heard his loud fiancée voice coming from the living room as he ran towards it to see what was going on.

"What is it Eiri? Something happened?" Shuichi asked worriedly as he saw that there was anger within Yuki's eyes.

"This," Yuki snapped as he gestured towards the television and Shuichi looked as well and gasped.

"_A reviewer, who shall remain nameless, sent us a photocopy picture of two people. An unknown girl who was in a passionate moment with Bad Luck's lead singer Shuichi Shindou and fiancée of the romance novelist Eiri Yuki. Are they in a secret affair or was it just lust? We have…"_

Yuki turned off the television as he couldn't bare to hear any of this nonsense or was it nonsense as he looked back at Shuichi who was shifting around nervously. "Care to explain?"

"It was an awkward moment Eiri…" Shuichi began.

"Try me."

Shuichi gulped, "well, I told her the news about being in the opening act for us and she sort of…well…"

"I get the picture Shuichi. So, are you really seeing this girl Shuichi?"

"Huh?" Shuichi asked as he looked back at Eiri and saw that his eyes were serious, "of course not. I want her band to be successful," he replied.

Yuki frowned, "it doesn't seem like it."

"Eiri, I promise you, nothing is going on between us."

"We'll see about that," Yuki murmured as he advanced towards where Shuichi was standing and Shuichi began walking backwards until he met the wall behind him.

"Eiri, what is it?" Shuichi asked worriedly as Yuki put one of his hands on the wall and he stared at him.

"Your mine, you know that right?" Eiri asked as Shuichi nodded and before he knew it, Yuki leaned down towards him and the two kissed with all their love within it.

(The next day)

"This is going to be troublesome," Suguru said as he, Hiro and Shuichi were in an empty meeting room as the trio was talking about the incident between Shuichi and Jun.

"The media is already causing trouble for Tohma?" Hiro asked.

"You should have seen him last night. He was supposed to have dinner at my house, but he keeps getting calls from Mika saying someone from the office was calling him that was from the media," Suguru explained.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Shuichi said with a groan.

"Well, it happened, it happened," a voice said.

"Something wrong K?" Hiro asked worriedly.

"The president wants to see Shuichi," K replied and that froze up everyone.

(At the office)

"I see that Bad Luck is still on top of the charts even though the concert hasn't begun yet," Tohma began as Shuichi and K were standing in front of the desk. "I'm grateful for that. But K, I asked you to bring Shuichi alone. Does this ring the bell?"

K grinned at him, "you mean the fact that you asked me this before so that you can speak to him about Eiri Yuki?"

Tohma smiled at him, "you were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"You know me too well."

"Well, if you remember that, then you should know what this is about then, right?"

"Jun Kitamura, right?"

Shuichi twitched, he was still in the room, yet he was being treated if he wasn't.

"Then you must leave."

"Wait! How do you guys know about Jun Kitamura? The only one's that know are Hiro and Eiri," Shuichi said unhappily.

"Hiro told all of us. Ryuichi, Noriko, Suguru, Sakano, me and K knows from him," Tohma explained.

"Well Shuichi? Can you handle this by yourself?" K asked, looking at him.

Shuichi nodded, "thank you for supporting me," he said as K shook his head and left.

"His an overprotective guy," Tohma said with a smile.

"I know what you are going to say Tohma."

"Oh? What is it that I'm going to say Shindou?"

"To ask me if this relationship with Jun is real and if I'm leaving Eiri, which I'm not."

"Then due tell what cause that kiss?"

"I told her the news and she was overexcited Tohma. Believe me."

Tohma sighed, "the media can get crazy at times," he said as Shuichi nodded. "I'm giving you a warning this time around Shindou. One more funny business…"

"You kick me and the band out. Although Tohma," he began.

"What is it?"

"You can't kick us out since we are the highest rankings in the charts."

Tohma chuckled, "you got me there Shindou." Shuichi smiled brightly at that, "but mark my words Shindou, I will find a way to disrupt Bad Luck from the company for awhile because one of your stupidity acts. You may become my brother-in-law husband soon, but I will protect him with all my cause."

Shuichi nodded, "I know."

* * *

tbc...

me: well, here's the waited chapter!

Shuichi: why don't you just update in three days?

me: cause i want the readers to wait awhile even though it's done in my USB drive.

Haruko: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update.


	5. A New Beginning

Chapter V-A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Worried?" 

Jun looked up to where she was sitting and saw Shuichi standing before her with a smile as she gaped at what he was wearing.

"What is it?"

"Aren't those too tight for you?" Jun asked as she gestured to the shorts he was wearing. (A/N: Think about the clothes that Shuichi had been wearing to all of his concerts).

Shuichi shrugged, "I've been wearing this the day I first met Eiri."

"Jun! Five minutes!" One of the girls from the band exclaimed.

"Alright Hitomi!"

"I remember her," Shuichi said suddenly as Jun smiled at him.

"You should. She's my best friend and we've always been together."

"Well, you better get going. Don't want to delay."

Jun nodded, "let's make sure this one is a success," she said as she waved good-bye to him and she started walking towards the stage.

"Aren't we going to watch by the sides as well Shuichi?" A voice asked, startling him.

"Hiro?"

"C'mon. Let's go watch with the others," Hiro said with a smile as the two went to the sides of the curtain as they watched Jun's band.

"Welcome everyone!" Jun's voice called out from the microphone.

"Aw, we want Bad Luck!"

"Bring out Bad Luck!"

"Now, now. They'll be out shortly but I promise you, we are the newest band called Shining Stars! This is our debut! So, the first time anywhere, let's go listen to Love Chronicles!"

The music began starting as the audience watch in awe as Jun began to sing through the microphone.

**Love Chronicles**

**Anime: Full Moon Wo Sagashite**

Band: Changin' My Life 

**Why? I've completely forgotten how to love**

**Meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting**

**Somehow, I have decided upon that idea**

**You tied my loose shoelaces of my dirty sneakers**

Your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight 

**It's not that I love for want of love**

**You gave me the courage to love straightforward**

The song finished few minutes later as there was silence until a loud cheer came from the back and then everyone began cheering again.

"Thank you very much everyone! The name's Jun Kitamura and my band mates: Haruko and Hitomi! Now, the band that you've been waiting for, Bad Luck!"

The cheers became louder as Bad Luck went on stage as Shuichi smiled at Jun as Jun smiled back before she and the others left the stage and were at the side of the stage as they listen to the song: Glaring Dream.

"That was fun," Hitomi said with a slight smile.

"I'm sure we'll be with Bad Luck at the ranking charts," Haruko said confidently.

"You're forgetting someone though," Jun said.

"Who Jun?" Hitomi asked.

"Tohma Seguchi."

* * *

tbc... 

me: short, but I told you that already, didn't I? Before getting this story going?

Haruko: is anyone else having trouble with this site: gurabiteshiyon (something like dat) cause we are.

Shuichi: Yea. We were going to update there today, but it's not the same page or something. (shrugs)

Jun: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!

me: Oh and look in my profile bio about that gurabiteshiyon site i was talking about. you'll see what i mean.


	6. Rankings

Chapter VI-Rankings

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"It looks like you are correct Mr. Shindou."

"About what Tohma?"

"These ranking charts. See for yourself," Tohma said with a small smile as the two were in the office and just a week later from the concert.

Shuichi hadn't seen Jun for a week but saw Hitomi one time as he passed through the park, she had said that Jun was busying herself with the next song lyric.

"This is…"

Tohma nodded, "Shining Star is second on our top list."

"Nittle Grasper is all the way down to three. Why's that Tohma?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

"We hadn't been in concerts lately and our albums are selling out. Unfortunately, Ryuichi hadn't made a lyric yet and he is still decided to go to New York to become an actor."

"He can't do that!"

"It's his choice Mr. Shindou."

Shuichi shifted nervously, "what do you think of Jun's band?"

Tohma smiled at him, "I'm not going to fire them. They'll be staying at NG," he said as Shuichi gave a cheer of happiness. "However…"

"There's a 'however?'" Shuichi asked worriedly.

"One funny business…"

Shuichi knew what he meant and nodded, "I understand."

"Now, bring Jun and her friends in here," Tohma said as Shuichi smiled as he ran off to look for them.

(Later that day)

"We should celebrate!"

Shuichi smiled at Jun as he, Suguru, Hiro, Jun, Hitomi and Haruko were walking outside of NG together.

"How so Jun?" Hiro asked with a smile.

"Let's drink!" Jun said excitedly as everyone cheered except for Shuichi who blanched.

"Something wrong Shuichi?" Hitomi asked worriedly.

"The last time I drank, I was brought home with the cops and Eiri got really mad at me the next day as he threatened to cut off our relationship if I go drinking again."

"He really said that?" Haruko asked blinking as the whole entire gang was now staring at him and Hiro.

They both nodded, "Shuichi called me right after Yuki scolded at him and then Yuki apologized right after."

"Make that two hours later," Shuichi murmured.

"Aw man. If you were my boyfriend Shuichi, I would never do that to you," Jun said.

"Really?" Shuichi asked hopefully as Jun nodded as Hitomi and Haruko looked at one another.

"Hiro, may we speak to you for a moment?" Hitomi asked as Hiro looked at her and Haruko as he nodded as the trio went to a secluded corner to talk for a few minutes.

"What do you both want with me?" Hiro asked.

"Did Jun told you?" Haruko asked.

"Told me what?"

"Jun has an ex-boyfriend searching for her."

"What?"

"Haruko is right Hiro. Jun's boyfriend who's name is Kai, his looking for her."

"But why didn't Jun told me in the first place?" Hiro asked as he was now worried for Shuichi.

"Kai wants to get back together with Jun but Jun doesn't since Kai is abusive to her," Hitomi explained.

"Kai threatens that if Jun gets together with a guy, he'll surely beat the guy out," Haruko said.

"Now that Jun is high marks in NG studio," Hiro began as the two girls nodded.

"It wouldn't be long to see Kai in the building."

* * *

tbc...

me: Yes, I know it's short.

Kai: hopefully tis is the right chapter though.

Hitomi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Haruko: sorry for the long wait.

Shuichi: review and update.


	7. With Family

Chapter VII-With Family

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Shuichi! Finally you're here!" His sister, Maiko exclaimed with happiness as he and Yuki were within the Shindou household.

"Hey sis. Where are mom and dad?"

"Out with friends."

"It's about time little brother," another voice said.

"Mika! Tohma! You both came as well?" Shuichi asked as he was flabbergasted.

Tohma smiled at Shuichi but didn't say anything, "where's Tatsuha?" Yuki asked.

"He has to stay at the temple. Just in case visitors comes," Mika explained.

"So, what's this about? Eiri wouldn't tell me anything," Shuichi said as he glared at his fiancée.

Maiko chuckled, "it was a secret until you two gotten here. We are discussing the wedding plans."

"Without mom and dad's authorization?" Shuichi asked with a blink.

Maiko shrugged, "we are going to pay half for the wedding as Eiri along with Tohma, Mika and Tatsuha are going to pay the other half."

"Wait a second! We didn't plan on what date though!"

"Eiri did though," Mika said slowly.

"What? When?"

"Last night when you were asleep," Maiko said with a small smile.

**(Flashback)**

"**Hello?"**

"**Is this Maiko Shindou?" A voice asked from the other side.**

"**Yes. Who's speaking please?"**

"**Eiri Yuki. Maiko Shindou?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I want to plan out the wedding with you along with my brother-in-law and older sister."**

"**Yuki?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**What about Tatsuha?"**

"**He has other matters to attend to. Does your parents want to get involve with this?"**

"**They just want to pay half of the wedding if that is fine with you. They want 'the kids' to plan it all without them as they want it to be a surprise."**

**Yuki twitched, "very well. We'll see you tomorrow at your place then."**

"**Alright. Good night Eiri," Maiko said.**

"**Wait a second Maiko."**

"**Yea?"**

"**Don't tell Shuichi until tomorrow, but the wedding we'll be on October fourth."**

"**Three months away. Something special?"**

"**The day we met."**

**(End Flashback)**

"Your sweet at some times Eiri," Shuichi said with a smile as the group was sitting on the couch.

"Shut it idiot."

"What about a photo shoot?" Maiko suggested.

"Photo shoot?"

"Well, I'm sure Eiri and Shuichi has a couple pictures to show off to the guest along with family."

"Ah, we don't have pictures with family, Maiko," Shuichi said slowly.

"Then we'll just have to make some right away!" Maiko said as she took out her camera and began to take pictures.

Yuki twitched, "it can't be us as well Maiko."

"I know what your saying my future brother-in-law. I'll be going to NG studio tomorrow to take pictures of Bad Luck. Can I take some pictures of Nittle Grasper as well with Shuichi, Tohma?" Maiko asked excitedly.

Tohma smiled at her, "I'll call the other members for tomorrow," he said as Maiko squealed.

"Why the sudden change of heart Yuki? I thought you didn't want to get married right away?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki ignored the question as Tohma smiled at Shuichi, which was very rare.

"He doesn't want to loose you Shuichi."

"Seguchi!" Yuki barked out as Tohma chuckled.

Shuichi smiled at Yuki, "worried about Jun?" He asked as Yuki ignored him.

"I just want this over with Tohma. That's all."

* * *

tbc...

me: yadda, yadda. I know it's short! But that's the whole point of it!

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon. (chuckles)

Yuki: ignore Shuichi. His hyper today... (glares at him)

Tohma: review and update!


	8. Publicity

Chapter VIII-Publicity

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"We have to do this now?" Shuichi asked Yuki one day in the car after one week from staying in Shuichi's place in forming the wedding that was coming up for them.

"We have to. Tohma thinks it's a good thing we are doing this now and not later on," Yuki murmured.

"That's because we are doing another concert in one month," Shuichi pointed out.

"It's a good time as any," Yuki said as he parked in front of the television broadcast building and the two got out.

"So this is going to be about us, right?"

"The whole entire world is watching this Shuichi. Everyone you know knows about us, right?"

Shuichi nodded, "they'll be coming to the wedding this October."

"Along with Jun and her friends?" Yuki asked as he didn't trust Jun at all to be alone with Shuichi.

Shuichi rolled his eyes, "yes Eiri. Jun we'll be there," he said as Yuki grumbled and the two arrived at the station they were going to be in.

(Ten minutes later)

"So, what brings both of you here today?" The reporter asked.

"We just want to tell everyone that we are getting married soon," Yuki said.

"Isn't that's what you said when you told us that you were engaged to Shuichi here?"

"This time is the truth. We are getting married around October," Yuki said as Shuichi looked at him.

"So tell me then, is Shuichi going to sing at the wedding?"

Yuki blinked as he hadn't thought about that, "ah, we are not sure at the time."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that he hadn't plan it at all," Shuichi said with a chuckle as Yuki gave him a glare.

"Who's going to be at the wedding?"

"That's irrelevant," Yuki said at once.

"Shuichi, are you going to have another interview about this upcoming Bad Luck's tour in one month?"

Shuichi nodded, "we can't tell anyone where we are going yet. You just have to wait in two weeks," he said with a smile.

"But what about Shining Star? What's with their upcoming concert?"

Yuki coughed, "excuse me, ma'am? This is about us and not NG bands."

The lady blushed embarrassed, "ah, right. Is there anything that you want to add to your announcement?"

"Anybody who comes to the wedding will surely pay the price that isn't on the guest list. As for anyone who will be hitting on my Shuichi after the wedding, will surely pay as well. I'm sure all of you won't hit on him even now," Yuki threatened.

The woman paled, "ah, it's nice to see both of you."

"As well as you."

After that statement from Shuichi, the interview was over.

(After)

"Jun, where are you going?" Hitomi asked as the trio were in the rehearsal room and had stopped their rehearsals so that they could watch the interview with Yuki and Shuichi.

"I'm going to get a drink," Jun announced as Hitomi stared at her friend worriedly as Jun left the rehearsal room.

"What's wrong with Jun?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"I guess it has to do with Shuichi," Haruko said.

(At Jun's Place)

Jun sighed heavily as she sat on a couch that was near the entrance of NG studio as the television was off.

"Well, look what we have here!" A voice said behind her as Jun jumped to see who it was.

"K-Kai!" She stammered surprised.

"Thought you never see me again, huh sweetie?" Kai asked with a smile as he sat beside her but Jun immediately stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you. Is that a crime?"

"Of course it is! You supposed to be in Kyoto, Kai!"

Kai shrugged, "the police aren't following me around."

"Kai, please go."

"Not until you come home with me."

Jun shook her head, "I don't want to be your play thing again!"

"Jun, is this guy bothering you?" A voice asked suddenly.

The two looked and saw Shuichi along with Yuki, standing behind Kai.

Jun blushed, "ah, his not bothering me at all Shuichi!" She said quickly.

Kai looked back at Jun and saw the blush within her face as well as Yuki did also.

"You must be Shuichi Shindou. I heard a lot about you," Kai said with a smile that made Shuichi shudder.

"Ah, thanks," Shuichi murmured as the two shook hands.

"I better get going. Call me when you have the time Jun babe," Kai said with a seductive smile that wanted Jun to gag but didn't since she knew that would upset Kai as Kai handed her a small slip and left the NG studio.

"What was that about Jun?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

Jun shook her head, "nothing for you to worry about Shuichi," she said as she stared at Kai's back as he walked away from the building.

* * *

tbc...

me: hope you guys enjoy the updates!

Jun: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Shuichi: happy fourth of july!

Kai: review and update!


	9. Letter

Chapter IX-Letter

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Awesome concert last night, huh Jun?" Shizuka asked as Shizuka was her producer.

Jun nodded, "I hadn't imagined that there would be a lot of people in my first concert now that I'm not an opening act."

"It will be like that from now on," Anzu replied as Anzu was her manager.

"Mail call," Hitomi called out as Jun blinked at her.

"What are you talking about Hitomi? We weren't supposed to get any mail."

"Well, the guy from the front desk recognized us and said that we received a letter," Haruko explained.

"Now? Haruko, Hitomi. The guy was playing a prank on you."

The two girls shook there heads, "this is for you," Hitomi said as she gave the envelope to Jun.

Jun opened the envelope as a slipped of paper fell from it and she read the contents.

_My dearest Jun,_

_You'll be receiving this letter a little too late I believe. __Bad Luck__ already started its concert. But I believe once you received the letter, I'm giving you two hours to find Shuichi Shindou. Or else it will be do him no good if you don't find him._

_-Kai_

Jun paled at the letter as she looked at Anzu and Shizuka, "how far is it if we leave Osaka and go to Kyoto?"

"At least an hour. Something wrong Jun?" Shizuka asked.

"It's a good thing we packed last night and woken up early this morning to leave for Tokyo, because we have to go to Kyoto right away."

"What! Jun, why do you want to go to Kyoto?" Hitomi asked.

"Bad Luck is playing there right now, aren't they?"

Shizuka nodded, "then they'll be playing another concert tonight since they'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"That doesn't give us much time."

"Time for?" Haruko asked worriedly.

"Shizuka, call Tohma so that he could bring his lawyers and the police to the concert straight away. Tell Shizuka the whole entire story Haruko."

Haruko nodded as she went and followed Shizuka, "what happens if this is a trap Jun? You can't be sure that Kai is there," Hitomi said.

"His there. He wants me back and his surely jealous of Shuichi even though he has a fiancé," Jun said unhappily.

Hitomi sighed, "we shouldn't have intervene with Shuichi at all. Now his in trouble and I'm not sure we'll make it on time."

"We'll make it on time Hitomi. Tohma wouldn't let anyone hurt Shuichi at all because of Yuki," Anzu said as Hitomi nodded slowly.

"We better get going then," a voice said as the girls looked and saw Shizuka and Haruko coming back.

"Did Tohma agree?"

"The helicopter should be here in ten minutes to bring you to Kyoto Jun. We'll meet you there," Shizuka said.

Jun blinked, "wait. What?"

"The police are already with Shuichi and the gang but they are dressed as normal people. You have to put Kai in his place Jun."

"Me? So I'm the bait?" Jun asked as she didn't like this plan at all.

Shizuka nodded, "come along Jun. You don't want to be late in seeing Shuichi now, do you?"

Jun was about to protest as Anzu gave her an assuring smile, "you'll protect Shuichi no matter what since you still love him, don't you?"

Jun frowned, "I do love him. But he has a fiancé and I don't think Shuichi would go to me anyway after what I did to him five years ago."

Anzu smiled at her, "then save him since he is your friend, isn't he?"

Jun nodded, "come on Jun. The helicopter wouldn't be on the spot forever!" Shizuka said as Jun chuckled and she went to follow Shizuka towards the helicopter.

* * *

tbc...

me: Jun will not be killed. That is for sure.

Shizuka: hopefully tis is the right chapter.

Shuichi: one more week till Harry Potter!

Jun: well, six more days you mean.

Shuichi: (pouts) same thing.

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Shizuka: review and update!


	10. The Victim

Chapter X-The Victim

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"That was an awesome concert Shuichi!" Hiro said smiling.

Shuichi swiped the sweat out off his forehead with a handkerchief, "well, the day isn't over yet. We still have another concert later tonight in the same place."

Hiro nodded, "I know that Shuichi."

"This came for you Shuichi," Sakano (his producer) said.

Shuichi stared at the envelope, "is it from Eiri?" He asked hopefully.

Sakano shook his head, "no. Somebody just gave it to me and there's no name or anything at all," he said as he handed it to Shuichi.

_My dearest Shuichi,_

_I would love to be alone with you for one last time before you and Yuki gets married. Please meet me at the empty meeting room in ten minutes. I would love to see you sing for me and as we talk to one another again._

_Love always,_

_Jun Kitamura_

Shuichi blushed at the letter, "oh! Must be a love letter. Who's it from Shuichi?" Hiro asked eagerly as he tried to nick it from Shuichi but Shuichi stuffed it in his pocket quickly as he has his hand with it as well.

"Ah, I'll be going to the bathroom," Shuichi said quickly as his friends watched him leave the room quickly.

At that moment, Jun was running towards Shuichi's waiting room from the opposite side as she had just arrived five minutes earlier when Shuichi had gotten the letter. She found the room and opened it quickly, "Jun?" Hiro's voice asked shocked.

"Where's Shuichi?" Jun asked as she panted from all her running.

"He went to go to the bathroom quickly," Suguru replied.

"For what?"

Hiro raised his eyebrow, "he received a love letter of some sort. But I don't think he was going to the bathroom though."

Jun growled, "it must be Kai."

"What?"

"How fast a runner is Shuichi?"

"Faster then a leopard."

Jun cursed, "I'll just have to find him on my own," she said as she dashed away before anyone could ask her something else.

(Shuichi's place)

"Jun? Where are you?" Shuichi called as he was at the empty waiting room as he turned on the lights.

There was a snort, "you actually fell for it," the male's voice said.

Shuichi turned around, "wait. Your that same person that I saw in NG studio with Jun!"

The guy nodded with a grin, "very good Shuichi. Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?"

Shuichi was now trapped as he had backed up against a wall as Kai was in front of him, holding him in place.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" He stammered.

Kai smiled down at him as he knelt down, "your just a sweet boy. I wonder how good you taste," he said as he licked his lips.

"Pervert!"

Kai glared at him, "this is all your fault. Jun would be mine if it weren't for you."

"What? I thought Jun was here?"

Kai snorted again, "you are dumb. Jun's at a concert in Osaka at the same time with you. Didn't your manager tell you that?"

"Pl-Please stop," Shuichi trembled as he felt the man unzipped him.

"No. This is what you get for taking Jun away from me," Kai said as he stood up and kissed Shuichi on the lips as Shuichi tried to get away but couldn't. After that kiss, Shuichi spat as Kai slapped him hard across the face and Shuichi screamed loudly as he could.

(Jun's Place)

Shuichi! I know that's him! She thought as she ran towards the piercing scream.

(Yuki's Place)

Yuki growled as he heard his fiancée scream, nobody knew that he was at the building since he told Tohma to keep it a secret. Tohma had warned him that something bad might happen to Shuichi after receiving the call from Shizuka; he had to find Shuichi, no matter what the cost is.

* * *

tbc...

me: short as always, i know.

yuki: that's how it suppose to be.

shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: hopefully tis is the right chapter.

jun: review and update!


	11. Rescue Effort

Chapter XI-Rescue Effort

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Another loud scream was heard as Hiro and Suguru were just coming out off the waiting room as the two stared at each other surprised.

"Wasn't that…?"

"Crap! K! We have to find Shuichi now!" Hiro exclaimed.

K nodded, "I heard the scream as well. Sakano, go and dial the police," he said as he reloaded his gun as Sakano gulped and nodded.

(Yuki's Place)

Yuki stopped running as he knew that the door in front of him held Shuichi in it, he kicked it opened and sure enough, he saw Shuichi being held by two guys as well as Jun, who was being molested by Kai and another unknown man.

"Let go off her!" Yuki barked out as he grabbed Kai's collar and began to kick and punch him.

"Don't just stand there you baboons! Kill them!" Kai snapped.

Jun saw that the guy that was holding her, took out a gun but Jun had the chance as she kicked him in the balls and the guy groaned in pain as she took the gun away from him and shot him.

Another shot was heard as well as another as Jun looked up and saw K firing at the other two baboons who was trying to kill Shuichi with their guns but since Shuichi was so energetic, he decided to divert there attention as Shuichi kept off running all over the place until he saw K standing by the door and he had stopped so that K could shoot at them.

"Shuichi!" Hiro and Suguru cried as they entered the room to see if he was all right.

"What do you want to do Kai? We can spare your life so that you can live in prison, or…" Jun said with a glare as she held the gun straight to his face.

Kai gulped as his body was bruised up by all the beatings that Yuki had endured him.

"That wouldn't be necessary Jun," a voice said startling her as she looked and saw Tohma, standing beside K with a smile along with Mika who stood right beside him as she looked over at Yuki with a worry expression.

"About time you got here Tohma," Yuki said as he got up and Kai tried to get out but was held back by Jun and K as Yuki went over to Shuichi to check if he was injured.

"K, would you mind taking Kai to the police department and explaining the whole entire situation? Mika and Sakano we'll be the witnesses," Tohma said as K nodded and the trio left the room.

"What about the concert Tohma? Is it still on?" Hiro asked worriedly.

Tohma nodded but then stopped as he received a glare from his brother in law. "Unless you're not willing to play tonight Shuichi, we can cancel it."

Shuichi shook his head stubbornly, "no. I'll be disappointing too many fans then."

"Shuichi, you don't have to do it you know," Yuki said.

Shuichi smiled at him, "after all, this is the last concert until the honeymoon is over, right Yuki? Tohma? You can let Shining Star be the players then until we continue."

"He is right you know," Jun said.

"Jun! Are you alright?" A sudden voice asked worriedly.

Jun looked over at the door and saw her two band mates, "a little bit too late, aren't we?"

Hitomi and Haruko laughed nervously, "so, everything's fine then?" Hitomi asked.

"I'll tell you guys all about it right after the concert tonight and after we put Kai into jail," Jun said as Kai gulped.

* * *

tbc...

me: one more chapter!

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hitomi: review and update.


	12. Happy Ending

Chapter XII-Happy Ending

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

**Love Chronicles**

**Anime: Full Moon Wo Sagashite**

Band: Changin' My Life 

**why? I've completely forgotten how to love**

**Meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting**

**Somehow, I have decided upon that idea**

**You tied my loose shoelaces of my dirty sneakers**

**Your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight**

**It's not that I love for want of love**

**You gave me the courage to love straightforward**

**The two swear to the journey from now **

**That no matter what occurs, the two hands will never part**

**It's weird, the everyday landscape begin to seem special**

**The flowers, birds, and sea the wind, mountains, sweet sun**

**When everything….**

A click was heard as Yuki turned off the television with a grunt.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Shuichi complained.

Yuki snorted, "Jun has zero talent as well as you."

"Your just jealous, that's all."

"Jealous that my husband is in love with a girl that he knew in high school?"

"You also have many lovers before when we were dating, remember?"

"But I don't anymore. I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Eiri…"

"What?"

"Let's do something. We are on our honeymoon and last night was great and all, but I really want to go and see the outside."

"You've seen Kyuushu before, hadn't you?"

Shuichi pouted, "that was a long time ago. This time is different."

"How so?"

Shuichi poked on Yuki's side, "I'm with you, aren't I?"

Yuki sighed, "if you insist."

Shuichi cheered, "well then. We should get going and start dressing!"

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi turned to look at his husband as Yuki leaned down to kiss him on the lips, "Eiri?"

"That's for later tonight," Yuki said with a smile as he headed to the bathroom.

Shuichi blushed bright red, "E…Eiri!" He exclaimed. Oh great, now how was he going to concentrate when the two goes sightseeing in Kyuushu? He touched his lips and smiled, as just long as his married to none other then Eiri (Yuki) Ueusugi.

* * *

End...

me: See, really short.

Eiri: well, we told you guys that it would be, wouldn't it?

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next story soon

Jun: review and update!


End file.
